


Three Times the Murder Husbands Surprised Each Other, and One Time They Didn’t

by WrathoftheStag (Mwuahna)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Hannibal Loves Will, Idiots in Love, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Will Loves Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7328479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/pseuds/WrathoftheStag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what the titles says.  A little piece of cheeky Murder Husband domestic fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Times the Murder Husbands Surprised Each Other, and One Time They Didn’t

**I.**

“So, you can gut a man but somehow gutting this fish makes you squirm? Explain.”

“I don’t like...his eyes.” 

“Seriously, love? May I remind you that I once saw you rip a man’s throat out with your teeth. You want to talk about eyes? Man…” Will said.

“We all have our quirks, William,” Hannibal said with a slight moue.

 

**II.**

“Will, what have you done?” Hannibal asked.

“Isn’t it hilarious? Look at how adorable they are,” Will replied.

“I am not so certain adorable is quite the word I was searching for,” Hannibal said as the [two](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5833072/chapters/14315842) [dogs](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6024883/chapters/14193673) and [cat stumbled](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6024883/chapters/14518588) around wearing (badly) knitted sweaters and booties.

“I [knit them myself](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6960997),” Will said proudly.

“Yes, Mongoose. You absolutely did.”

 

**III.**

“Surprise,” Will said as Hannibal opened his eyes.

Standing before him was Will, dressed in a three-piece suit; hair meticulously combed, faced freshly shaved.

Hannibal momentarily stopped breathing. Certainly he’d seen Will dressed up many times but normally at Hannibal’s prompting and insistence and pestering. He was lovely, as usual.

“What is this for?” Hannibal finally managed to ask.

“No reason. I just wanted to do this for you. And, I made steamed mussels in white wine and saffron for dinner.”

Hannibal could have sworn his heart was growing three sizes -- only that wasn’t his heart.

 

**IV.**

“I love your hands,” Will said as he pressed Hannibal’s palm against his cheek.

Hannibal hummed contentedly, “I love your eyes. They hold the secrets to who you are -- but only I am privy to those precious things.”

Will curled closer into Hannibal, intertwining his legs with Hannibal’s, both sinking deeper into their bed.

“And I love your strength,” Will said. “Not just physical, but your emotional strength. You’ve seen so much and been through so much, and you continue to be strong.”

“It has not always been easy. I know of three years, in particular, which were quite trying.”

“Silly. You turned yourself in.”

“For you,” Hannibal said gently.

“Yes, for me.”

Will leaned in and kissed Hannibal, pulling away slowly as Hannibal chased his lips with his own.

“But you know what my absolute favorite thing about you is?” Will said as he began to lick into Hannibal’s ear.

Hannibal smiled and they both answered simultaneously, over each other:  
“Your cock.”  
“My cock.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and visit me [on Tumblr](http://wrathofthestag.tumblr.com/).


End file.
